Small boats, canoes and other vessels are often used in areas where they must be transported across dry land to, between, or from a body of water. These vessels are often carried to a body of water on the roof of a vehicle. When two or more individuals are present, removing the boat from the roof of the vehicle, transporting the boat to and from the body of water, and returning the boat to the roof of the vehicle is a relatively easy task. When an individual is alone, however, such tasks can be very difficult.
Vessel transporters of various designs are well known in this art. Some transporters comprise yokes, some have carrying handles, while others are one or two wheeled devices. The wheeled devices vary greatly as some are end mounted to the vessel, some are mid-mounted along the length of the vessel, some transport the vessel in an upright position, while others transport the vessel in an inverted position.
When using a yoke, the entire weight of the boat must be borne by the individual. When using carrying handles, two individuals generally must be present. Most of the wheeled devices must be entirely removed from the boat before the boat can be used, while those that are not totally removed from the boat can be extremely awkward when left on or attached to the boat.